


broken cups

by myrnin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, oikawa is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3869806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrnin/pseuds/myrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru really liked coffe shops. For innocent reasons, obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	broken cups

Oikawa really liked coffee shops. What was not to like after all? The atmosphere was usually pleasant, the faint chatter of customers helped to relax and the smell of freshly brewed coffee was enough to make his mood even better. He tells himself that those are the only reasons he attends the university café so frequently. After all, it is most definitely not because of that one hot guy that seems to hang around there every single day. Nope, Oikawa Tooru has better things to do than stare at extremely hot strangers with amazing arms.

“Dude,” Kuroo waved his hand in front of the boy’s face, pulling him out of his thoughts. “Would you stop fucking staring at that guy like a creep? I’m trying to tell you a story here,” his remark caused Oikawa to flush deeply and flail his arms around to try and explain but the reaction didn’t seem to phase Kuroo as he simply continued on talking.

“So yeah, like I was saying, Yaku was close to throwing Lev out the window while Yamamoto was trying to avoid being hit with that hair dryer…” Tooru stopped listening since he had no idea what was going on anyway and checking out the way that the hot stranger bended over to pick up his napkin off the floor seemed like a better way to utilize his time. Wow, his butt looked really good from that angle.

“Holy shit, if you seriously planned on just ogling this guy, why did you even ask me to come with you? I’m not going to be your moral support in this weird obsessive crush of yours,” Kuroo crossed his arms after he noticed that he lost the interest of his friend. Honestly, this was just too much for him. He knew that Oikawa liked the admittedly very attractive stranger but to the point where he’d ignore his amazingly hilarious anecdotes? This was an outrage.

“I’m not ogling him! I’m just, uh, appreciating the view?” he winced at the end of the sentence, as if he himself had trouble believing that lie. Maybe he did spend more time than necessary in the café and maybe he did get disappointed when he found out that the Hot Stranger wasn’t there on some days. Okay, he had a slight problem.  
\----  
Iwaizumi wasn’t particularly fond of coffee shops. The only reason he visited the one at his university was because his friends worked there and he liked their company. Yup, that was definitely the only cause of his frequent visits there, he simply enjoyed talking to his classmates. He definitely didn’t pay attention to the pretty brown haired boy who seemed to be checking him out every other second.

“Hey Hajime, you should totally bend over more often. I think your secret admirer is about to get a stroke,” Mattsun remarked, hiding his grin behind his hand, which caused Iwaizumi to smack him upside the head and frown.

“Oh yeah, when are you going to ask him out? I know you want to~” Hanamaki appeared out of nowhere to shoot him a sly grin and he barely managed to avoid getting elbowed in the ribs by Iwaizumi.

“God, would you guys just drop it? If he wanted to go out with me, he’d just ask. I think,” the boy narrowed his eyes, deeply in thought. Of course he had thought about approaching him before but he came to the conclusion that if that guy really wanted to go on a date, he’d just ask. Yeah, that seems logical.  
\----  
“Hey, don’t look now but I’m pretty sure your prince and his friends are talking about you,” Kuroo barely managed to finish his sentence before Oikawa whipped around in his seat, only to be met with the stare of a man whose employee tag seemed to read Matsukawa. Tooru could feel himself blushing and quickly looked away and turned back to Kuroo.

“Yeah, okay, they’re probably talking about me,” he said meekly and seemed to deflate a bit. “Is it really that obvious?” he whispered to himself in horror, not realizing that his friend had heard him and started laughing out loud, which seemed to attract the attention of a few irritated students who had come to the café to revise before their tests.

“Dude, it’s beyond obvious. I have no idea why you’re so bashful about this. Just fucking walk up to him and seduce him with your charm or whatever it is you do,” the simple suggestion that Oikawa should talk to the Hot Stranger was terrifying. What if he fumbled over his words and accidentally spit all over him? What if he tripped? What if…

“Whoa, don’t overthink this. Just calm down, you look way too panicky. It’s just a guy. A very, very hot guy,” Kuroo grinned at his friend, content with the advice he had given him. Man, Kenma would be proud of him. Oikawa simply gave him a mean look and turned his head with a huff. He did not intend on talking to the Hot Stranger first. To be honest, he had no idea why he got so nervous and blushy about him. Everyone knew that Oikawa Tooru was smooth as... as silk? So either way why was this one guy so different?  
\----  
A few weeks passed with Oikawa wondering if he should chat up that guy, all the while being tormented by Kuroo and his friends. Finally, one night he snapped and told them that he was going to get the guy’s number if they would just leave the topic alone. At that declaration, Kuroo’s eyes glinted mischievously and he offered a bet. If Oikawa couldn’t get his number in the next 3 days, he would have to pay for all their take out for the next month. That prospect alone was enough to motivate him and that was how he found himself in the café, fidgeting nervously and looking around, trying to find Iwaizumi. He had learnt his name when he heard one of his friends shout at him across the shop. It was quite convenient, since he could finally stop referring to him as the Hot Stranger in his mind. He looked around once again, taking in the atmosphere. At least that could relax him. He had to admit, for a university café, the interior looked quite pleasant. The wooden floors, dark walls and comfortable chairs created a nice aura. The afternoon sun shining through the windows added to the comfortable feeling. As much as Oikawa wanted to appreciate the shop, he got distracted as he saw Iwaizumi walk into the café.

He was wearing a light brown jacket, which seemed appropriate considering how autumn was slowly advancing and the temperatures were getting colder every day. Oikawa took a deep breath to try and gather himself. He didn’t bother checking how his hair looked, since he probably managed to do that around 40 times before the boy had walked in. Just as Iwaizumi was passing his table, he decided to stand up and start a conversation. What he didn’t notice was the fact that his cup was placed quite unfortunately. And just as he stood up, he also managed to do the one thing he was so afraid of. He literally spilled all the contents of his cup right on Iwaizumi. Time seemed to slow down as he watched the cup fall over and break on the floor and he honestly couldn’t tell if he had ever been in a worse situation. After thirsting for that guy for nearly a month, just as he gathered up the courage to ask him out, he just had to go and spill his fucking drink on him. Great job, Tooru. You don’t even get points for trying.

The noise caused a few customers to turn their heads and see a boy who looked terrified and another guy who looked like he hadn’t decided if he should be angry or surprised yet. A few regulars snickered at the accident but they went back to their drinks soon enough. Oikawa wished he could do that. He wished he could just turn around and leave right this second. Anything would be better than just staring wide eyed at his crush. He couldn’t really read the guy’s expression, but he was pretty he was gonna get yelled at or worse. However, he didn’t expect to hear two guys laughing their hearts out. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi whipped their heads around to see two baristas clinging on to each other and practically doubling over with laughter. Tooru didn’t recognize them, but it seemed like the hot guy did since he suddenly turned red and made one of the angriest expressions Oikawa had ever seen.

“Cut it out you two or I swear on my mother,” he clenched his fists and looked ready to go over and smack them on the head.

“Oh my god, poor Hajime,” the guy with the thick eyebrows managed to wheeze out, trying to control his laughter. “This is the best thing I’ve seen today. Holy shit, your luck is amazing,” after that, he started wiping his eyes while still grinning like a maniac. Tooru didn’t really understand what was going on but he deemed that the rational decision would be to grab some napkins and try and help clean up the mess he made. Instead of doing something that could maybe restore his reputation, he simply grabbed a bunch of napkins and shoved them at the guy standing in front of him.

“Uh- I am- Um, sorry for the mess,” he managed to blurt out without even looking him in the eyes. He could say goodbye to getting his number and say hello to paying for dinner for a month. He could practically hear his wallet crying out in despair. Also, he was pretty sure he heard one of the asshole baristas say something along the lines of ' _wow isn’t he smooth_ ' but he chose to ignore them. Yeah, ignoring this seemed like a pretty good option right now. He would just try to forget this shit ever happened and he could go back to being able to flirt with everyone and- Wait, did he just hear a laugh? Coming from the very guy that he had spilt his coffee on and also ruined the possibility of going out with? He lifted his head to see that, yes, the guy seemed to be smiling and did not, in fact, look that angry.

“Man, that really wasn’t the introduction that I had been hoping for. You spend the whole month checking me out and you spill your drink on me the first time we talk? I’d feel sorry for you if I wasn’t mourning my shirt,” Iwaizumi had now scrunched his eyebrows, closely inspecting the stain on his white blouse.

“Hey Mattsun, if you could stop being a dickhead and snickering for a second, would you mind bringing me some more napkins?” he called out to the guy who still seemed to be amused. Tooru, on the other hand, was getting more confused with each second.

“Um, aren’t you mad at me? For, you know, spilling the coffee on you and stuff,” he gestured to the stain, once again cursing himself for his lack of eloquence.

“Nah, I’ll live. Look, why don’t you sit down and I’ll be back in a second,” Iwaizumi looked pointedly at the seat behind him and turned around to head for some more napkins. He did feel kind of bad for the guy, which was kind of weird, since normally he would’ve gotten pissed for getting his shirt ruined. Well, it was probably because he was planning to ask him out today anyway and one spilt coffee wasn’t going to ruin his plans.

Meanwhile Oikawa was having an internal crisis. He did sit down, just as Iwaizumi had told him to, but he wasn’t sure if it wouldn’t be better to just leg it. What if he was going to yell at him? He didn’t seem like it, but you never know. To try and sort his thoughts out, he fished out his phone and decided to text Kuroo.  
      _ > (((( ;°Д°)))) oh god I think I messed up_  
_ >the fuck did u do??_  
_ >….I spilt coffee on his shirt before I could even talk to him_  
_ >omg u did what_  
_ >dude that is fucking hilarious lmao wait til i tell bokuto_  
_ > ( ≧Д≦) you’re not helping!!!_  
_ >wait here he comes_  
_ >lol get ready to pay for dinner this month_  
Oikawa chose to ignore the last message seeing as Iwaizumi had just come over and sat down next to him. Tooru took a deep breath, ready to start apologizing profusely but he was preceded by Hajime.

“What’s your phone number?”

“I am so s- Wait what?” Oikawa squinted, pretty sure he hadn’t heard that right. “What did you say?”

“Uh,” Iwaizumi seemed to lose some of his bluntness and looked away, trying not meet Oikawa’s eyes. “Would you mind giving me your phone number? I kind of know you’ve been wanting to ask me out so I figured I can save you the trouble and just ask you now,” he turned his head to see Tooru gaping at him, eyes wide. Upon receiving no answer, Iwaizumi scrunched up his face, not sure how to react.

“Ugh, if you’re not going to say anything, I can just go,” he rolled his eyes, trying not to blush. He was sure that the guy had wanted to go out with him, so why was he silent now? He was just about to get up before he was grabbed by Oikawa who was now smiling charmingly. Oh, Iwaizumi thought, he’s even prettier when he smiles.

“Well aren’t you smooth! You know, you wouldn’t normally ask for someone’s number right after they spilled their coffee on you~ But since you asked so nicely, I won’t object,” he winked at him and smiled even wider. Hajime felt himself get slightly irritated and he scowled a bit. He crossed his arms as he watched the boy scribble his number on the nearest napkin.

“Here you go~ Oh, and just so you know, my name is Oikawa Tooru since you didn’t bother to ask,” he stuck his tongue out a little at the end, seemingly pleased with himself. Iwaizumi scoffed at the boy’s antics.

“Yeah, I heard your friend with the weird hair call you that,” he made a mildly disgusted expression as he remembered the wild mess that was on the guy’s head. What the fuck did he do to end up with that kind of hairstyle? “And my name is Iwaizumi Hajime,” he added as an afterthought, now clutching the napkin that had been given to him.

“Hmm, Iwaizumi is such a mouthful. I’d rather call you Iwa-chan!” Oikawa grinned, ignoring the taken aback look that Hajime had given him. He was quite giddy about the fact that Hajime wasn’t angry at him and even asked for his number first. Tooru mentally high fived himself. He still totally had it.

“That is the stupidest nickname anyone has ever given me,” he scrunched up his nose. He wasn’t going to object though. Right before he was going to add something, his phone buzzed. Shooting an apologetic look to Oikawa, he fished it out of his pocket and scowled as he saw it was from Matsukawa. He didn’t even bother to read the whole thing, since he already knew it’d be something along the lines of ‘haha ur such a loser i can’t believe it took u guys so long to exchange numbers’. Or whatever.

“Hm, as much as I’d like to stay here and chat, I do have classes!” Iwaizumi lost his train of thought of as he looked up at Oikawa, who was now standing up. “So text me later, okay Iwa-chan?” he smirked and left the café without even waiting for a response.

Right as he left Hajime’s field of vision he let out a small whoop of a victory. Trying to control his grin, he quickly reached for his phone to brag about his accomplishment.  
    _ > (≧∀≦) guess who got the hot dude’s number!!!!_  
_ >wtf how did that even work out_  
_ >on second thought i dont wanna kno u probably did some voodoo shit or smth_  
_ >hey don’t be rude!! whats important here is I win the bet and I don’t have to pay for dinner suck it_  
_ >lmao ill just get kenma to pay for it_  
_ > (*・∀-)☆ get a job u lazy cat_  
After sending that, he put his phone back in his pocket, quite satisfied with how the day turned out and excited at the prospect of Iwa-chan texting him. Yeah, Oikawa really liked coffee shops.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if they're ooc!  
> my url is blitzstones.tumblr.com come into my inbox and cry about iwaoi with me


End file.
